


Sleepy

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont blame me, this is all arti's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is because it's 1:40 AM here and I'm tired and Arti showed me this dumb selfie that Matt took and he looks all sleepy and god dang it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

It had been a late night for all of them; they had stayed out later than had been expected signing and meeting fans, so when they had gotten back on the bus, they'd all pretty much passed out right away.

Neil woke up first, blinking because the curtain to his bunk was wide open for some reason, even though he distinctly remembered closing it before going to sleep. The reason for it was curled up with one hand on his chest, still fast asleep. Matt's hair was tousled and falling in his face, fluttering slightly as he breathed. Neil snorted softly, and gently moved the hair out of the singers face, causing Matt to blink sleepily up at him.

"Good morning bedhead," Neil teased, but Matt merely hid a yawn behind one hand, too sleepy still to rise to the bait. And Neil would never actually say it out loud, but this Matt was his favorite Matt. There was no rockstar persona, only messy hair and a sleepy smile.

No, Neil would never say it, but he could show it by rolling Matt over onto his back and kissing him soundly.


End file.
